Sea Glass
by graysam
Summary: The first time Berwald met Tino, he was called Ella. AU, one-shot.


The first time Berwald met Tino, he was called Ella.

It had been at a craft fair, the one Berwald visited every Sunday to sell the different wood works he had made over the week. Berwald had set up his table and put out his handmade chairs and sea glass figurines; he sat down expecting it to be a normal Sunday.

It had been for the most part. Berwald had a decent stream of people come to his booth, buy a chair or two, a couple of sea glass sculptures, as well. Berwald was just standing up when a girl approached his table.

She had on a pair of leggings and a long, flowing shirt that was too large for her. She pushed a strand of shoulder length blonde hair behind one ear as she picked up one of Berwald's sea glass sculptures.

Berwald sat in his seat and watched her, lost for words. Berwald was usually lost for words, but this was the only time he knew he should be making small talk. The girl looked up, and it took Berwald a good three seconds to realize he had been caught staring. He looked down sharply.

The girl cleared her throat. "This is so cute! I can't believe you made this." She laughed and picked up another sculpture. "I've been meaning to come over here for a couple of weeks but I thought—" She broke off.

Berwald looked up, curious for the end of the sentence. She put down the sculpture and held out her hand, smiling. "I'm Ella," she introduced.

Berwald shook her hand. "Berwald."

Ella's fingers lingered on Berwald's hand before she quickly drew away. She let out a nervous laugh. "How much for this one?" She pointed at seahorse sculpture she had just been holding.

Berwald's mouth moved faster than he could think. "Nothing."

Ella mouth twisted, and she looked apologetic. "What?"

Berwald shook his head. "Doesn't cost anything."

Ella opened her mouth to protest, when a man slid an arm around her waist. She grinned, showing the man the sculpture. "Isn't it pretty? What's it made of again?"

Berwald, meanwhile, was feeling thoroughly disheartened. Of course Ella had a boyfriend. She was interesting, cute, and had an adorable laugh. "Sea glass."

The man gave a courtesy nod at the sculpture. "It's well made. We should get going." He squeezed her a little closer, and she laughed.

She set down the seahorse. "Bye, Berwald! I'll see you next week, okay? I'm buying the sculpture, though!" She gave him a little wave and then moved off with her boyfriend.

Berwald watched them leave, eyes glued to their arms, wrapped around one another.

…

Ella hadn't come with Eduard today.

"Like the vest," Berwald said as Ella sat in the chair next to him.

Her eyes sparkled and she adjusted her bowtie, laughing nervously. "It's new, thank you! How were the sales today?"

Berwald shrugged. Someone had stolen a very well made chair for ten dollars less than he would have liked to sell it at. It didn't help that every time Ella liked one of sculptures, he gave it to her for free. It was only a hobby, he figured. "Alright."

"So, Eduard and I got a dog. It's this cute, little, fluffy, white one. Look I have a picture." Ella scrolled through her phone and showed Berwald. "She was walking through our backyard, so I sort of brought her into the house."

Berwald smiled. There had been several variations of this story, ranging from cats to birds. This was one of the first times Eduard had agreed to keep the animal, though. "What's her name?"

"Hanatamago."

Berwald looked at Ella, eyebrows raised slightly.

She laughed, putting her phone away. "Don't judge, Mr. Swedish Chef."

…

She'd come with Eduard today.

Ella was wearing a very pretty sun dress and high-heeled boots. Her hair was loose around her shoulders instead of tied back into a bun.

Berwald could see her smile from where he was sitting. "You didn't!" She called, running up to his table. She picked up Berwald's newest sculpture: a little dog made of white sea glass. She examined it, laughing. "Alright, I _have_ to pay you for this one."

"You have to pay for all of them," Berwald said. He had to be very careful. He was pretty stoic most of the time, but he had a bad habit of smiling when Ella was around.

"What?" Ella looked up, confusion and worry clouding her face.

"All of them," Berwald repeated. "Unless you come and grab drink. With me. And my friends. You can bring Eduard. On Sunday."

Ella's face broke out into a beautiful smile. "Of course I will!" She looked over her shoulder, before leaning down conspiratorially. Berwald felt his face blush at the sudden proximity. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Berwald breathed.

"Can you not tell Eduard? I want to try something," she smiled, and Berwald felt his pulse speed up. She paused, thinking. "Can you do something else?"

Berwald nodded, not trusting his tongue.

"Can… Can you introduce me as Tino? To your friends, I mean."

"'Course."

Ella grinned. "Berwald, you are my best friend." She stood, looking around for Eduard.

Berwald was still in shock. His throat felt very dry. He wondered if she meant that. Was he _really_ her best friend? Wasn't someone's boyfriend supposed to be their best friend? He, the craft fair junkie, was Ella's best friend.

Berwald blinked.

"Do you want me to call you Tino? Instead of…" Berwald trailed off, unsure of himself. He didn't want to jeopardize the best friend status.

Apparently, God was smiling down on Berwald. Ella gave him another adoring look. "Yes, please." She gave him a little wave. "I have to go find Eduard. You know how he is." She rolled her eyes playfully. "We'll talk more next weekend!"

Berwald watched Tino go. He couldn't wait to see her again.

…

"Like the hair," Berwald commented.

Tino had cut her hair into a something a little longer than a pixie cut. She laughed and shrugged. "I was sick of having it long. Didn't suit me."

…

"So, I was thinking of trying the patches," Tino said, playing with one of Berwald's sculptures. "But they cost, like, a hundred dollars a month, and I don't know how I could visit the doctor's that many times without a good reason."

Berwald started setting up the sculptures on his side of the table into a line. He put a sculpture shaped like a horse to lead the charge. Tino laughed and set up his own line, putting one of Berwald's signature seahorses to lead his cavalry line.

"You should tell Eduard," Berwald answered.

Tino rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to. He's just…" She thought for the word, sliding the seahorse gently across the table until it was in front of Berwald's horse. "He busy and I don't want to worry him."

"It's _not_ worrying," Berwald said, frowning. He made the horse jump over Tino's seahorse. When Tino's seahorse didn't move, Berwald looked up at him. Tino's eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was twisting. "Tino?"

Tino looked at Berwald and shook her—his head. "Sorry." He smiled, apologetic.

…

Berwald was carrying his table toward his usual spot at the craft fair. The early morning air was crisp and cool. Berwald always loved being the first one at the fair. He could grab the best section.

However, as he neared his spot, he slowed. Tino was already waiting for him there. He was sitting in the grass and dirt, hugging his knees to his chest. Berwald stood for a moment, table still under his arm.

"Tino?" Berwald slowly approached.

"He found them," Tino said, voice quavering.

Berwald put down the table, crouching near Tino. "Them…?"

"The _other clothes_," Tino spat. He made the words sound like a swear, something vulgar. The edge in Tino's voice made Berwald wince. "You know what he did? He accused me of having an affair!" Tino laughed bitterly. "Two years, and he accused me of cheating like that." Tino snapped his fingers.

Berwald didn't know what to say. He sat near Tino, unsure of what to do. He felt useless—he didn't know what to say. Was there anything _to_ say? He felt angry, but he wasn't sure who he was angry at. Not Tino, or even Eduard. Just…

"You know what the worst part is? I didn't deny it," Tino shook his head.

Something inside Berwald broke. He leaned forward and hugged Tino, pulling him close. He didn't know what to say, so he just rubbed Tino's back as he cried.

* * *

**Please let me know if the portrayal of Finland can be improved on. :)**

**Yeah, one shot, from Tumblr. A prompt talking about why Sweden calls Finland his 'wife.' I wrote and AU version. **

**Critiques welcome. 3**


End file.
